Search for a Hero
by Chronic Guardian
Summary: "When you find yourself in darkness, it's only natural to try and find the light you used to know. Sure, it was a long time ago, but there's someone out there who I think can stop the darkness. Even if he can't... I'd rather be with a friend than be alone." A proposal as to why Cloud is found at the Colosseum, and how he fits into the universe in general. One-shot.


**Search for a Hero**

~:By Chronic Guardian:~

Trails are best searched fresh, that's what they always said in training. Guess it's a little late for that, but ten years is better than nothing. He was there, I was sure of it. He promised to come back once he'd taken care of his friend, but after a long while of waiting in the dark, dodging the Heartless, fighting them with the blade he left when push came to shove, I decided it was time to move on.

I didn't tell anyone that night that I left. I probably at least should have told his girl. It was hard enough for her to lose one person who was close to her. Still... she's got other friends. She'll live. Me, I don't know if there's anything else out there for me. When he was around, he gave me hope; told me I could be more than just the grunt that everyone else treated me like. He was the light that told me I didn't have to live alone in darkness. If I could be with anyone in the world at a time like this, I'd choose him hands down.

Of course, then there's Tifa. Tifa barely knows I exist. Not surprising seeing as I keep to myself when I can, but still a little unnerving when she's the girl that made my heart skip back in those teenage years. I went through a lot of trouble for her once, but that was all done in secret. She still doesn't know I was the one that ensured her safe passage out when our home was destroyed. Then again, I'm not so sure I'd have it any other way. I need to find him right now, having to worry about others like he had to worry about us would just weigh me down; and my arms are weary enough as it is.

Anyway, I figured the Colosseum was the place to find him, the place where heroes are made. He'd been there once before, I figured another shot wouldn't be such a bad idea. That was after the investigations into any world that had talk of a spiky haired hero. I went on a lot of goose chases before I remembered this place and by the time I got there the travel was really starting to show its wear on me. I picked up a cloak from a friend somewhere along the way that slowed the effects, but that didn't stop them altogether.

I was desperate. I needed leads, I needed power, I needed hope. So I turned to the first guy to make an offer. Boy, what a mistake that was. Hades, the self proclaimed god of the underworld as far as I could tell, was willing to make an exchange. I figured if anyone could help me, a god wasn't such a bad choice. Aerith used to pray in the church when the rest of us were too busy trying to prove ourselves. I went with her once, but only because he was going too. The way she talked about there being something more out there kindled something inside me. Hades might have only been a ragged shadow of what she meant, but he was there and that was more than I could say for whatever she actually prayed to. Broken men aren't as picky when it comes down to the wire I guess. So I fought for him, fought against whatever they threw at me telling myself it would all be worth it in the end. There was only one opponent he really wanted me to kill, but to get there I had to prove myself. It was fine by me, I'd been waiting my whole life to do just that. Fine until the kid got involved at least.

I'm not sure what it was exactly, but I didn't go all out and it cost me big. Hades was furious, he withdrew his support and threw me to the dogs. Well, dog in this case. Three headed, but that doesn't seem to make much difference when you get a paw the size of your whole body crushing you into the pavement. I'm just lucky the other guys were forgiving enough to take me in and fight the thing off. The kid even wanted a rematch afterwords. He seemed a little fresh off the boat, but that was the sort of enthusiasm my friend used to show. I gave the kid a parting gift before going back to searching for clues. Even if I hadn't found him yet, I'd at least found somebody living out his hero's legacy.

It was right around then that I heard the rumors. Sephiroth, the legendary swordsman, the guy my friend had left to find.

See, there's something about my friend and Sephiroth that most people don't understand. Nowadays, people hear the name Sephiroth and they cringe with fear. My friend treated him like a brother, he treated him human. Of course, Sephiroth had disappeared a long time ago. I figured, if I could find Sephiroth I would be one step closer to finding my friend.

When I confronted Sephiroth, it wasn't the reunion I'd been hoping for. Most reunions aren't. Apparently he'd forgotten about my friend, but not about me. He wanted to fight, to let it out, to burn away his cares in the heat of battle.

I wanted my friend back.

Throughout the battle he kept asking why, why I'd been chosen. I didn't have a clue what he meant, still don't. But I did learn something valuable in that fight: he wasn't the same Sephiroth my friend had known.

He disappeared after the battle. Gone to who knows where. I wasn't about to chase him in my condition. Besides, that was when I met up with Cid again.

Cid was sort of like everyone's uncle back in the old world. Not a warm and jolly uncle, but useful enough in a pinch. He looked after us, or tried to, when our parents were too busy trying to reinforce the garden walls. Turns out he's also involved in methods of travel between worlds that don't leave you wishing you'd never been born. He asked me if I was still looking.

I just stared at him and asked him what he wanted.

"Every man needs his rest someday," he told me, shifting his tooth pick to the side. He'd given up smoking a while back but he always kept something in his mouth just to emulate the feel. "Whether he's out there or not, you gotta stop running long enough to get your bearings. 'Sides... the others miss you."

I almost laughed, a sarcastic gesture in my case. I told him that nobody missed a person they couldn't remember.

He told me to keep my shirt on and come with. At that point, I figured any place was better than standing still.

I was surprised to find out our destination. Surprised might be an understatement... I almost choked when the castle came into view above the rising falls. It was battered and broken, but still undeniably the castle that had looked over our town for as long as we could remember. It was the castle of Ansem the Wise.

I asked him what we were doing here. He told me again to keep my shirt on and just wait till we were done.

Miraculously, we didn't run into any trouble on the way up. Cid told me the Heartless were gone from the castle, that the world had been freed of their darkness. I kept my eyes sharp anyway. I'd let my guard down in the past and payed for it big time. Not anymore.

Still, walking through the castle halls, seeing the inside of a place we were never allowed to enter, it was hard not to lose myself in the sights. We passed over stone arches and through ornate halls. Finally we came to Ansem's library.

Most of them were there. Apparently Cid had been gathering them up and looking after them, just like in the old days. But Tifa and my friend weren't there, so it was hard to pretend enthusiasm.

Aerith came up to me. She'd grown a lot taller since we last met, all of them had.

"Did you find him?" She asked hopefully.

I looked her in the eyes. I owed him that much at least. "Sorry," I said gruffly, "but I'm no Hero."

"You're giving up then?"

My eyes flashed. "Not on your life."

She smiled back. Aerith did that at the weirdest times...

"Good. I'm glad he has a friend like you to keep looking."

I grunted. "Glad he has a friend like you to keep waiting."

It was kind of funny. The two of us who weren't quite friends sharing a moment of hope. But being connected to a guy like Zack will do that to you. Even when he's not around, you'll never forget him or stop looking.

I will find him someday. This world needs a hero.

* * *

**~Author's Note:~**

Here ends my first true Kingdom Hearts fic. Although it is possible for others to follow, I think I'll leave it like this for now. Final Fantasy is (in my opinion) the easiest facet of KH to approach and could use some exploration as it is redefined to fit the KH universe. I feel that this narrative of Cloud's journey through KH 1 is plausible and thus thought it would be interesting to write out. Have feedback? Please leave it! I'd love to hear what you have to say.

Thank you for reading!  
-CG 


End file.
